


carve a palace from within

by silpium



Series: inktober 2017 [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silpium/pseuds/silpium
Summary: He asks Kageyama about it, one day, as he steals some of Kageyama's carrots during lunch: "What's up with you being so nice to me lately?"Kageyama blinks, stopping in the middle of his chewing for a moment. "Isn't this the kind of stuff people do when they're dating?"In which Kageyama is a surprisingly sweet boyfriend and Hinata wants to give back.





	carve a palace from within

**Author's Note:**

> for inktober day #14, "fierce."

Kageyama has softened, now that they’re dating. His aggression is still very present (Hinata hasn’t gotten out of being called _dumbass_ and _stupid_ just because they kiss sometimes), but it’s become something more gentle. Kageyama hasn’t had an edge to his voice when he’s spouting insults for a while; instead, there’s barely restrained affection lying underneath it now.

Kageyama is the same, really, but there’s also so much that’s different. Hinata’s started catching Kageyama just looking at him from across the room: not quite staring, and not spaced out. Just looking, with this glint of awe in his eyes, like he can’t believe Hinata exists. (Hinata’s heart always skips a beat.)

There’s also how Kageyama has started sprinkling tiny little acts of affection he throughout the day, like buying Hinata an extra box of milk at lunch (he always makes sure to get Hinata’s favorite flavor, even though it costs more), bringing a little extra of whatever part of his lunch he knows Hinata is going to try to steal. Every time Hinata notices, his chest squeezes painfully. Kageyama really does care so much about him.

He asks Kageyama about it, one day, as he steals some of Kageyama's carrots during lunch: "What's up with you being so nice to me lately?"

Kageyama blinks, stopping in the middle of his chewing for a moment. "Isn't this the kind of stuff people do when they're dating?"

Hinata fumbles. “Well, yeah, but—it’s so not like you!” Kageyama steals a dumpling from Hinata’s plate as he speaks. “See, that’s more like—”

“Well,” Kageyama interrupts him. “I want to do stuff like this for you, stupid. I don’t see how it’s not like me if I wanna do it.”

“But, like—”

“Seeing you happy makes me happy, dumbass,” Kageyama says, words mushed together in his rush. “That’s why. Don’t let it go to your head.”

Hinata’s face breaks into a grin, big and toothy, as blood rushes to his cheeks.

/ * \

Seeing Kageyama happy makes Hinata happy, too. So he gets to work—snagging a milkbox from the vending machine before Kageyama has a chance to get his, making pork curry at home to bring Kageyama (with help from his mother and egging on by Natsu), mimicking all the tiny things Kageyama does for him. He wants to see Kageyama just as happy as Kageyama makes him every day.

The thing is, though, Hinata’s not as good at doting as Kageyama is. Hinata hadn’t even thought that it would really take skill, but he keeps making little mistakes, like getting the wrong milkbox (there are a few shades of blue that look almost exactly alike, and one of them’s Kageyama’s favorite, and Hinata M _always_ picks wrong), or just not making pork curry how Kageyama likes it.

“Sorry,” Hinata apologizes for probably the hundredth time. He’s given Kageyama the wrong milkbox for the third day in a row.

“You don't have to do all that stuff, idiot,” Kageyama tells him with surprising patience. He drinks from the milkbox anyway. “I told you seeing you happy makes me happy, doesn’t it? You don’t have to do anything special.”

“But you shouldn’t be the only one of us doting on the other,” Hinata whines. “I wanna do stuff for you, too.”

“Then this is fine, stupid. I like that you’re trying, but you're gonna give yourself a fever if you keep thinking so hard. Just do what you want, and I’ll do what I want. That’s all there is to it.”

Hinata cocks his head to the side. “It’s that simple?”

“It’s that simple,” Kageyama repeats. “Now, c’mon, you’ve been eyeing my pork curry the entire lunch period. Just take some of it, stupid.”

Hinata does. Kageyama gets this little smile on his face, hushed and soft, and Hinata thinks that maybe he really doesn’t have to do anything special after all. Maybe he just has to be himself, like Kageyama has been.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my love [robin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferTM/pseuds/luciferTM) for betaing!
> 
> thank you so much for reading! please feel free to comment with concrit or otherwise—i appreciate it very much! ;v;
> 
> i'm on twitter [@hhatsunetsu](https://twitter.com/hhatsunetsu) if you'd like to hmu!


End file.
